Sexta a noite
by vanessamatos
Summary: É uma sexta à noite e Lois Lane pretende finalmente dar uma boa trepada com o gostosão do namorado, Clark Kent.


**Título: Sexta à noite (NC-17)****  
****Autor: Vanessa Matos****  
****Categoria: [Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09, AU, POV Lois****  
****Gênero: Romance/Sexo****  
****Shipper: Clark/Lois (Clois)****  
****Advertências: Muito sexo!****  
****Classificação: NC-17****  
****Completa: (X) Yes () No****  
****Disclaimer: Os personagens não pertencem a mim...****  
****PS: [EDIT]Fic devidamente betada pelo Lenon. Thanks amore!******

**Resumo:**_É uma sexta à noite e Lois Lane pretende finalmente dar uma boa trepada com o gostosão do namorado, Clark Kent._

**Sexta á noite**

Era sexta à noite. E havia tirado o dia para me preparar para essa noite. À noite onde tudo ia mudar. Onde garotos tornam-se homem. E uma garota finalmente conseguirá dar uma boa trepada com o gostosão do namorado que nas horas vagas faz bico de super-herói.

Já passava das dez quando o escutei entrando pela janela, que sempre mantinha aberta para ele. Devido à escuridão, a luz do luar era a única coisa que o iluminava, fazendo uma enorme sombra ser projetada em minha parede. Aquele macacão azul e a capa vermelha. O perigo e a dupla identidade do meu namorado me excitavam fortemente. Nosso namoro não ultrapassava a segunda base e isso estava irritando-me profundamente. Onde já se viu ter um deus grego como namorado e não pode usufruir daquele corpo totalmente esculpido pelos deuses? Essa noite ele não tinha escapatória. Meu musculoso, alto e fortíssimo namorado vai me fuder até me fazer esquecer completamente quem sou ou não me chamo Lois Lane.

Acendo a luz, assustando-o.

-Lois! - Ele respira aliviado. - Que susto, achei que havia acontecido alguma coisa. - Ele se aproxima de mim, o macacão azul apertado contra seu corpo, ressaltando seus belos músculos. - Você está bem?- Sinto minha feminilidade começar a transbordar de desejo. E a enorme vontade de tocar-me começa a percorrer cada poro do meu corpo.

- Estou bem. - Aproximo-me e nossos corpos estavam separados por meros centímetros. - Mas acabei de ficar muito melhor. - Entrelaço meus braços em torno do pescoço dele, colando rapidamente meus lábios contra os dele.

Inicialmente os lábios dele ficam paralisados. Assustado com meu ato rápido e feroz, mas entretanto logo se entrega aos meus. Nossas línguas se tocam com maestria, enquanto minhas mãos livram-se da bela capa vermelha que completava sua vestimenta, e logo depois passam a percorrer os músculos exposto pelo macacão, deliciando-me com tudo aquilo que me pertencia. Desejei ter super-poderes como ele naquele momento, apenas para não cessar mais o contato, mas sou obrigada a cessar os beijos quentes para poder respirar.

- Nossa! Vejo que sentiu minha falta! - Ele esboçava um enorme sorriso. - Também senti sua falta querida. - Suas mãos repousavam em minha cintura, fazendo minha intimidade arder desejando seus dedos e seu órgão totalmente em mim.

- Não sabe o quanto! - Antes que aqueles enormes, vermelhos e apetitosos lábios pudessem pronunciar mais alguma coisa beijo-o novamente, com mais ardor e intensidade que antes, arrancando gemidos tanto dele quanto de mim.

- Calma querida! - Ele põe a mão em meu peito e posso jurar que senti-o palpitando descontroladamente. - Ou posso te machucar! - Odiava esse seu lado super-protetor.

- Mas eu quero me machucar! - Abro o roupão que usava, revelando apenas a minúscula calcinha e o belo sutiã de renda, ambos em um tom de vermelha paixão, sua cor preferida. - Não sabe o quanto. - Deixo o roupão cair ao chão, enquanto meus lábios começam a beijar o pescoço dele na região livre do uniforme, onde podia tocar sua pele quente e tão deliciosa.

Minha língua percorre cada pedaço descoberto e sinto-o estremecer. Minhas mãos percorrem os longos ombros, descendo pela lateral do seu corpo, estacionando no peito definido, descendo lentamente pelo abdome de tanquinho, estacionando sobre seu órgão totalmente rígido. Percorro com a ponta dos dedos toda sua extensão maravilhando-me com o tamanho e com a facilidade que possuía de fazê-lo ficar pronto pra mim. Sinto meu liquido começar a escorrer por entre minhas coxas, e uma queimação incomodar. Meus dentes mordiscavam sua orelha de forma sexy, e vejo-o apertar as pálpebras em desespero.

- Passei o dia me preparando para vocês. - Aperto fortemente seu órgão quando enfatizo a palavra vocês, fazendo-o gemer um pouco mais alto. - Quero senti-lo. - Passo os dedos levemente sobre toda a extensão do seu precioso pênis, ainda sobre o bendito macacão. -Todo em mim. - Ele aperta os lábios com força e, se não fosse de aço, com certeza sentiria o gosto de sangue. - Me foda Clark! - Mordi com força sua orelha enquanto continuava a acariciar seu pênis que crescia assustadoramente mais a cada segundo.

-Lo... Lois. - Ele abre os olhos, e notei-os numa tonalidade mais escura, com o desejo totalmente estampado neles. - Não sabe o quanto é difícil me controlar perto de você. - Ele retira minha mão de cima do seu precioso órgão, e soltei um muxoxo em protesto. - Seja boazinha e põe novamente esse roupão. - Nem vi quanto pegou o roupão ao chão e segurou o mesmo em suas mãos-Antes que faça uma loucura!

- Mas é isso que eu quero. - Pego o roupão e jogo novamente ao chão. - Faça loucuras comigo Superman! - Ele respira fundo, pegando novamente o roupão ao chão.

- Lois! Veste isso, por favor! - Ele tinha a capacidade de me irritar. Idiota! Eu toda maravilhosa me oferecendo de bandeja, e ele recusa.

- Não! - Tiro rapidamente meu sutiã, e antes dele vira-se notei seus olhos fixos nos meus mamilos totalmente enrijecidos. - Se quiser ir embora, que vá. - Tiro rapidamente minha calcinha e mesmo com ele de costas, podia sentir seus olhos em mim, fazendo uma queimação apossasse do meu corpo. O desejo totalmente transbordando pelos meus poros. - Já que meu namorado recusa-se a fazer sexo comigo. - Concentrei-me para quer minha voz saísse de forma magoada e não irritada. - Vou ter que mais uma vez resolver isso por conta própria, se é que me entende. - Saio indo em direção ao meu quarto. - Ainda bem que tenho uma imaginação muito fértil e uma TV a cabo com uma ampla variedade de canais pornôs. Quando sair, fecha a janela. Boa noite Smallville!

Pulo sobre minha cama. Ligando a TV, sintonizo em um dos canais pornôs. Logo gemidos ecoavam da televisão. Saiba que ele ainda estava parado em minha sala lutando contra seus desejos e seus princípios. Podia sentir sua presença sempre forte para mim. Fechei meus olhos e as imagens recentes de meus dedos tocando seu pênis rígido e avantajado começaram a produzir efeitos entre minhas coxas. Senti meu liquido transbordando, me lubrificando. Sem ter controle algum sobre meu corpo e meus atos, minha mão escorrega pelo meu corpo nu, indo em direção ao meu centro de prazer. Começo a me tocar, enquanto a outra mão direciono ao meu seio acariciando meu mamilo revezando entre os seios, fazendo aquele calor tão convidativo começar a me inundar.

Os gemidos começam a escapar por meus lábios, cada segundo mais altos, enquanto "brincava" com meu clitóris. Inevitável não começar a deixar seu nome, escapar entre meus lábios.

- Oh Clark! Oh! Clark! - Pois era nele que pensava. Naquele corpo que tanto desejava tocar, sentir.

- Porque você faz isso comigo?- Quando escutei sua voz rouca perto de mim, abro meus olhos instintivamente, encontrando os deles queimando de desejo. Estava parado em pé em frente a minha cama. Seu pênis totalmente rígido contra o tecido como se fosse a qualquer momento rasgar o macacão ao meio. - Nunca desejei tanto algo, quanto desejo você! - Ele se aproxima mais, e não conseguia cessar os movimentos dos meus dedos. - Não sabe quantas vezes me toquei imaginando seu belo corpo contra o meu. - E continuava a me masturbar enquanto Clark me assistia. - Meu corpo vai explodir a qualquer minuto Lois!

- Vamos... vamos explodir juntos! - Com muita dificuldade afasto minha mão do meu centro e o chamo. - Vem Clark! - Os olhos dele em mim faziam-me queimar em antecipação. Ele engatinha na cama até ficar bem ao meu lado.

- Eu te amo tanto. - Ele passa os dedos lentamente sobre meu colo nu enviando uma corrente de eletricidade por todo meu corpo, fazendo-me estremecer. - Não quero te machucar!

- Você nunca me machucaria. - Direciono minha mão à dele, acariciando lentamente, levando-a a estacionar sobre meu seio. - Pelo contrário. - Passo o dedo dele lentamente sobre meu mamilo totalmente enrijecido. - Você vai é me amar. - Solto um gemido quando ele instintivamente aperta meu mamilo. - Me ame Clark! - Ele inclina o corpo sobre o meu, e seus lábios urgentes tomam os meus em um beijo quente e profundo.

Havia ganho a batalha e ia finalmente ser fudida pelo meu super-herói. Seus lábios eram nada gentis, e arrancavam gemidos cada vez mais altos de mim. Sua mão vai em direção ao meu seio esquerdo, passando os dedos lentamente, beliscando meu mamilo, e indo para o seio direito acariciando o mamilo enrijecidos provocando pequenos tremores em meu corpo. A outra mão desce pela lateral do meu corpo, estacionando em minha coxa, apertando-a fortemente, fazendo-me gritar em contra partida. Seus lábios descem pelo meu pescoço beijando fortemente. Enquanto sua mão deslizava pela minha coxa sentindo meu liquido presente cada segundo em mais quantidade na região.

Minhas mãos revezavam em puxar seus fios negros e tentar em vão livrá-lo daquele macacão colado. Mas, sabe-se lá como esse troço abre.

-Clark! - Ele afastava-se do meu colo nu e seus olhos escuros me encaravam. - Pode me ajudar aqui. - Meus olhos direcionam ao macacão, e ele sorriu. - Não tinha uma roupa mais fácil para você usar? - Ele gargalha e em questão de milésimo de segundos rasga a bendita roupa até a cintura, revelando aquele enorme e sexy peitoral que tanto me fazia suspirar.

- Satisfeita? - Ele esboçava uma fisionomia de deboche, fazendo-me dar um tapinha em seu ombro, levando-o a rir. Puxo-o pelo pescoço para meus lábios selar os deles rapidamente. Minhas mãos desciam queimando por cada centímetro daqueles músculos e parando estrategicamente sobre o enorme volume entre suas pernas, acariciando fortemente levando-o a gemer contra meus lábios.

Os lábios dele começam a percorrer a região entre meios seios e lentamente vão em direção aos mamilos, passando lentamente a língua para depois sugá-los com fervor, me levando a beira da loucura. Palavras desconexas começam a escapar por meus lábios. Puxava os fios negros com força tentando em vão lhe provocar dor. Os lábios descem pela minha barriga, mordiscando levemente a região, chegando em minhas coxas, subindo rapidamente em seguida, levando-me a protestar em silêncio.

Seus lábios voltam a me beijar em fúria, enquanto seus dedos escapam da coxa indo em direção ao meu centro, levantando-me a arfar em resposta. Pressiona com precisão o clitóris totalmente inchado, brinca lentamente com meus lábios internos, até deslizar fortemente para meu interior, levando meu corpo tremer de desejo, e gemidos escaparem sem controle dos meus lábios. Seu dedo me estocava de forma sincronizada com sua língua em minha boca, a qual sugava com ardor.

Quando estava bem próxima de gozar em seus dedos, ele retira-os fazendo meus lábios soltarem um muxoxo em protesto. Seus belos lábios esboçam um sorriso safado levando-me a rir. Direciona os dedos que antes estavam em meu interior à boca, sugando-os freneticamente, para em seguida soltar um gemido de satisfação.

- Você é incrivelmente... Deliciosa! - Passa a língua pelos lábios de forma sexy, levando meu corpo a tremer em resposta. - Preciso prová-la por inteira. - Meu peito inflava a espera do grande momento.

Clark volta a distribuir beijos por minha barriga aproximando do meu centro. Assopra lentamente na região provocando uma sensação de frescor deliciosa. E antes que pudesse racionalizar o momento sua língua passa ligeiramente pelo meu clitóris antes de sugá-lo por inteiro com fervor e desejo. Aquela sensação de libertação fazendo meu corpo arder e tremer mais a cada segundo me fazia gritar palavras sem sentido, e seu nome saia pelos meus lábios constantemente, encorajando-o a aprofundar as caricias mais e mais.

E a onda de prazer me atingiu em cheio fazendo meu corpo convulsionar em desespero. Meu centro se contraia violentamente aumentando a sensação de prazer, e o gozo escorria pelas coxas nitidamente sendo capturado por ele. Meu peito ardia como se meu coração fosse escapar por minha boca. E o ar entrava e saia com dificuldade. O orgasmo penetrou em meu corpo violentamente como nunca havia sentido em minha vida, e a noite havia apenas começado. Ele apoiou o peso do corpo em uma das mãos e fico ao meu lado em silêncio vendo meu corpo ainda se contraindo em resposta as fortes sensações que havia proporcionado a mim. Um enorme sorriso em face. Deliciando - se com a forma com quer meu corpo reagia ao seu.

-Você está bem?- Ele me perguntou assim que as contrações cessaram e meu corpo repousou.

-Hum... Hum...- Suspiro de satisfação, maravilhada com as sensações imensuráveis que tinha saboreado.- Mais, agora é sua vez- Viro-me ficando por cima dele- Estou louquinha para te provar!- Ele sorrir timidamente.

Passo minhas mãos pelo seu peito liso e forte, direcionando meus lábios, distribuindo leves beijos, sentindo-o estremecer com o contato, e gemidos abafados começarem a sair por seus lábios. Com as mãos livrou-lhe do restante do macacão fazendo-o ficar totalmente nu para mim. A surpresa dele não estava usando nenhum tipo de cueca por baixo daquela roupa fez um gemido de satisfação escoar em meus lábios.

Ele estava em minha frente totalmente nu. Seu órgão erétil e duro como uma pedra. Era de um tamanho que nunca havia visto pessoalmente antes, e engoli em seco, satisfeita com o meu homem. Passo minha mão lentamente por toda a extensão levando-o há gemer um pouco mais alto. Minha boca salivava.

- Finalmente, nos conhecemos. - Ele me olhou sem entender.

- Com quem está falando, Lois? - Seus olhos transbordando de desejo me olhavam confusos.

- Com meu novo amiguinho. - Aperto seu pênis contra minhas mãos fazendo-o soltar um longo gemido. -Há tempos que ansiava por esse momento. - Ele revira os olhos.

- Você não existe! - E solta uma leve gargalhada.

- Você, Smallville, fiquei quietinho e me deixa me entender com meu GAROTÃO aqui- Ele continua rindo - Né, amigão? - Aperto seus pênis entre meus dedos, levando-o a descansar a cabeça no travesseiro e a gemer sem controle.

Passo a língua lentamente sobre meus lábios ansiando pelo grande momento. Aproximo minha face do seu órgão, salivando, passo minha língua por toda a extensão como se saboreasse um delicioso picolé, para em seguida sugá-lo com fervor e desejo. Sugava-o fortemente fazendo-o se contorcer na cama. Levando-me a loucura. Quando percebi que seu grande momento se aproximava, aumentei gradativamente o movimento, até sentir todo seu precioso liquido escorrer com precisão em minha garganta. Um grito gutural saiu entre seus lábios, antes de num movimento rápido inverter as posições, me fazendo ficar embaixo dele.

Seu peito inflava contra o meu. E seus lábios capturam os meus em fúria. Seus dedos voltam a "brincar" com meus lábios internos, e minhas mãos a tocar seu órgão ainda totalmente rígido.

- Clark- A voz saia com dificuldade por entre meus lábios - Não agüento mais. - Meu peito ardia e meu corpo transbordava de desejo. - Eu preciso de você!

E atendendo meu pedido, com os joelhos afastou minhas pernas para então me penetrar fortemente, fazendo uma enorme dor se apossar do meu corpo, e um grito sem controle escapar por entre meus lábios. Ele era enorme, e estava quase todo em mim. Nunca havia me sentido tão preenchida em toda a minha vida.

Ele parou e ficou apenas me olhando, deixando com quer meu corpo se acostumasse com o seu. E quando percebeu que estava mais relaxada. Saiu totalmente de mim para então entrar novamente com força, arrancando mais gritos dos meus lábios. E continuou sempre assim Saindo e entrando por interior. Mais forte a cada estocada. O prazer que sentia era imenso. E senti como se meu corpo fosse entrar em combustão a qualquer momento. Meus sentidos mais aguçados. Seu cheiro mais intenso, seu gosto mais incrivelmente delicioso, sua pele mais quente e seu corpo mais belo a casa investida.

Quando a satisfação veio foi como se um furação tivesse me golpeado com força. Minhas pernas tremiam. Meu coração pulsava com tanta intensidade fazendo meu sangue arder em minhas veias. Ofegava em busca de ar. Enquanto sentia-o ainda entrando e saindo de mim fortemente. Como se a cada estocada nossos corpos fundisse em um só. Quando o gozo dele me inundou minha visão ficou embasada e senti todo meu corpo desabar após o intenso orgasmo penetrar cada centímetro da minha pele, levando meu corpo a convulsionar mais uma vez.

Clark inverte as posições, fazendo meu corpo mole e exausto repousar sobre o seu peito nu e suado. O cheiro de sexo penetrou em minhas narinas e um sorriso bobo se formou em meus lábios. Sinto seus lábios depositaram um beijo suave em minha testa suada, afastando os fios de cabelo que estavam grudados.

- Isso foi incrível. - As palavras saiam com dificuldade por meus lábios.

-Foi sim querida. - Sinto mais um beijo em minha testa, fazendo meu corpo estremecer, e aquele calor já começar a se forma entre minhas coxas.

- Clark? - Chamo antes que o sono se apossasse por completo do meu corpo.

-Sim, querida? - Levanto minha cabeça com dificuldade, fazendo nossos olhos se encontrarem.

- Nós precisamos fuder assim mais vezes. - Uma deliciosa gargalhada ecoa dos seus lábios preenchendo o local.

- Sempre que você quiser querida! - Trocamos um selinho antes de fechar meus olhos e repousar meu corpo totalmente dolorido sobre seu peito.

Com um enorme sorriso de satisfação adormeço depois de finalmente ter conseguido dar uma boa trepada com o meu, agora posso afirmar com toda a precisão do mundo, totalmente delicioso namorado.

**FIM**


End file.
